The Story of Liriana Pearl Jackson
by vivagreen
Summary: What if, Percy had a sister? What if, that sister was a demigod too? What if, what if that sister was sent on a quest with him? I suck at summaries, just read it. Hope you like it! DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, be easy on me. And in this fanfic, Liri's been here all along, she's 12, and Percy and Annabeth are both 16. **

**~vivagreen **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO **

Liriana Pearl Jackson POV

I stood at the edge of the beach at sunset, feeling the waves caress the tips of my toes. My turquoise-green-blue Camp Half-Blood t-shirt was soaked through, so much that you could hardly see the green trident design on it.

_Where is that boy?_ I thought irritably. My brother, Percy Jackson, the perpetually late one, was late, yet again.

"Liriana!" called Chiron. "Dinner!"

"Coming!" I yelled back.

_Percy's probably too busy making out with Annabeth to remember his little sister. I guess I know what Artemis feels like now, having to endure eternity with __**Apollo**__._ I thought, shuddering.

That's when the when I saw the whirlpool in the ocean.

Perseus Poseidon Jackson POV

I rose out of the whirlpool. The first thing I felt was a slap on the face.

"OW! What was that for?" I yelled, stepping back and rubbing my face. There, in front of my face, were the angry bright green eyes of my little sister, Liri. Her black hair was whirling around her face, and her t-shirt was soaked through.

"That was for making me wait **2 whole hours**! You said 4 o'clock. It's dinnertime now! And do you know what time is dinnertime? 6 o'clock! Honestly, Percy, sometimes I don't know why I bother to wait for you." She finished, eyes flashing.

But I knew Liri. In about 10 seconds, she would be hugging me and fussing about my face. She could never stay angry at me.

_10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, and blast off! _I thought.

Sure enough, the mother hen instincts took over.

"Oh, I'm just glad that you're here now." She said hugging me. "Let me take a look at your cheek."

"It's fine, Liri, honestly. Sometimes even I wonder why you bother getting mad at me when ten seconds later you're fussing over me." I said, grinning.

"Not ten seconds, maybe 15, or 20!" she protested.

"Nope, 10, I counted." I grinned back.

"Humph!"

I sighed. It was good to be home.

**Love it? Hate it? The first chapter is kinda just drabble. The next ones will be better, promise. Review, review, review. **

**~vivagreen **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you, Gr4Yr4iN, for your very kind review. **

**~ vivagreen**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Liriana Pearl Jackson POV

I gotta admit that Percy was right. I couldn't seem to stay mad at him for more than 10 seconds.

"Hey, Percy, where's Annabeth?" I asked. "I thought that you took her with you to Dad's castle."

"I'm right here." Annabeth said, pulling off her cap of invisibility.

"ARGH!" I screamed. "You scared me."

Annabeth grinned. The three of us walked along in a peaceful silence, with Annabeth and Percy holding hands, and me wringing out the hem of my soaked t-shirt.

Percy Poseidon Jackson POV

Annabeth's sudden appearance didn't scare me at all. After 4 years of knowing her, I was used to her impish tricks and smart-aleck comments. As we walked together, I looked over at Liri, who, despite the warm air, was shivering in her soaked t-shirt.

"Liri, run ahead and change into a dry t-shirt. Mom's gonna kill me if you catch cold." I said.

Liri gave me a grateful look and ran ahead. A moment later she ran back, perfectly dry.

"I forgot I could just dry myself off." She said sheepishly.

As we walked along in peace, I felt great and happy. The stress of the Titan War was over, and everything was golden. Little did I know that my newly re-built world was about to be shattered.

**I updated quickly! Yay! Please review.**

**~vivagreen**


	3. Chapter 3

**No new reviews! Ah well, I haven't updated for a while. Sorry! Anyways, this fanfic completely disregards the existence of Rachel Elizabeth Dare. So, the old oracle is still in her mummified body up in the attic.**

**~vivagreen**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. I only own the plot and Liriana.**

Percy Poseidon Jackson POV

After dinner (which was half over by the time we got there), the campfire sing-along, Lord Zeus appeared. And by appeared, I mean was blasted down from Olympus as a large ball of blinding white lightning.

"I order a quest!" he said in a deep booming voice. "My master bolt is contaminated with elder python venom. Only 'deep water' from the depths of the deepest trench in the seas can purify it. Liriana Pearl Jackson will lead; her brother and his girlfriend will follow. Be back by June 24th or else you shall be contaminated with elder python venom."

And with that he was gone. _No decency to stay and at least wish us well? Order a quest, with my baby sister as the lead, and then he gives us a threat and disappears? I think I like Dad way better._ I thought grouchily. But I was worried, very worried, about Liri.

Liriana Pearl Jackson POV

I was in shock. Why me? Why me? Really, why me? I wasn't scared, just in shock.

"Liri, you had better consult the oracle." Chiron said.

I ascended the steps with stiff arms and legs.

Annabeth Minerva Chase POV

_Poor Liri!_ I thought. I began to offer prayers to all the gods I could think of to protect her, and us. But Liri herself interrupted my thoughts.

"I have the prophecy."

**Sorry about the cliffhanger! No choice. But please, please, please, review. **

**~vivagreen**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the lack of updates. I was extremely busy with schoolwork. Thank you, Gr4Yr4iN for the reviews and the advice. I'm going to try to make my chapters longer now. As well, in this fanfic, Percy's ocean powers are much stronger, particularly over tides and waves. Liri has very powerful ocean powers as well, but mostly over the living things in the ocean, not the ocean itself. Also, the Big House has a hospital wing in this fanfic. **

**~vivagreen**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

Perseus Poseidon Jackson POV

As I watched, Liri took a deep breath and recited:

_You will delve into the darkness of the deepest sea,_

_And face the urge to run and flee._

_You will rely on the guidance of greatest thought,_

_And find the demigods who are not._

_Goddesses' powers will be lost,_

_To appease their family at every cost._

I gasped. My mind was whirling at top speed. _What was this about 'goddesses' powers will be lost'? _I thought. That was impossible! They were goddesses, for Zeus's sake! You can't take powers away from a goddess! And that part, 'You_ will rely on the guidance of greatest thought_'… well, I had a funny feeling that 'greatest thought' was Athena. And what about '_And find the demigods who are not_'? How can a demigod not be a demigod? I shook my head, unable to fathom what this mysterious prophecy could possibly mean.

Annabeth Minerva Chase POV

I shook my head. I ran through the lines of the prophecy over again in my head, pausing at '_Goddesses' powers will be lost_' and '_And find the demigods who are not_'. Those lines just seemed impossible to me. How can goddesses lose powers and how can demigods be 'not'? I looked over at Percy, who was clearly thinking the same thing as me, then at the girl who had recited this brainteaser of a prophecy. Liri was white as a sheet, and trembling. She looked like she was about to faint. I rushed over to her, at about the same time that Percy did, which was also about the same time that she fainted.

Liriana Pearl Jackson POV

I gasped, feeling faint and light-headed. That prophecy, what could it mean? As I tried to fathom what the mysterious lines could mean, I felt blackness overwhelm me and I felt the unpleasant sensation of being sucked through a long, tight, rubber tube.

_I fell onto a meadow. At first, I just lay, panting and gasping until I realized that I was safe and warm. I stroked the soft blades of grass and they wove themselves under me into a perfectly soft bed, and a bunch of beautiful flowers wove themselves into a pillow. I was afraid at first to put my head on them, for fear of crushing them, but I didn't harm them at all. As I relaxed on my bed, a beautiful goddess appeared. She has green eyes and black hair, like me, and wore a grass-green dress. In her hand she carried a beautiful rose, and she smiled at me._

"_Lady Demeter." I said while attempting to get up to pay homage to her, but the goddess stopped me with a touch of her rose-petal soft hand.  
>"There's no need, child. Rest, while you can. I persuaded your uncle Zeus to command you and your brother and Annabeth to take this quest because I knew you all needed it. I also knew you wouldn't be able to sleep tonight, what with your first quest and all, so I brought you here. I felt responsible for you, as you are my descendant."<em>

"_I am?" I asked confusedly._

"_Shush, child. I will answer you questions once you are done your quest. I will try to keep you safe. Your father did not approve of me doing this, but he knew, even as I do, that you needed it. Now, rest, and I will wake you when you need to be off."_

_And she waved her hand, and a blanket of grass appeared on me, and the goddess disappeared as I fell asleep._

Percy Poseidon Jackson POV

I sat next to Liri's bed as I fretted. It wasn't like Liri to faint after a small shock like this. I was terrified for her, but the goddess Demeter appeared and told me not to worry. Still, I worried. What if Liri had suffered a blow to the head? She would be unable to lead the quest, yet Zeus would send her off anyways! Oh, I hope she is alright. Some people might think that I am fretting for no good reason, but she's my baby sister! How am I supposed to not worry about her? Besides the fact that I'd have my head cut off by my mother if I dared let anyone, even me or a god touch one hair on her head. _What am I going to do?_ I thought worriedly.

Liriana Pearl Jackson POV

_I slept, warm and comfortable. My dreams were laced with pleasant images of Mom, Dad, Athena, honeysuckle, sunshine, honey, fun, Demeter and Percy. For some weird reason, I also dreamed of Derek, this Apollo boy that is really nice. Directly after that, I saw Aphrodite, which must mean that the love goddess was messing with me again. After Adrian (a Hermes boy) asked me out and I said no, the love goddess has seemed to have had it out for me. But I have absolutely no feelings for any of them. I have never had a crush before in my life, and I will join the Hunters of Artemis when I feel I am done in Camp Half-Blood. I have always liked Artemis and what she stood for. Her Hunters were really nice too. Suddenly I was shaken awake by a gentle hand._

"_Wake up, child. It is time for you to leave this place. But do not worry. You will return one day. That I promise." And I was sucked back out the tube._

I blinked. I was in the hospital wing of the Big House, judging by the bright sunlight streaming through the window. The hospital wing was the sunniest part of the Big House, because "it is good to have both spheres of Apollo's control in one place". I couldn't see past the sun, but I could hear the cheers of Percy and Annabeth.

"She's awake! SHE'S AWAKE!"

**That was my first long chapter. It feels like I was dragging the events on for far too long. Oh well. If you want better long chapters, and quicker updates, than review! Please review? Pretty please? With a cherry on top? And whipped cream? Thanks.**

**~vivagreen **


	5. Chapter 5

**So I'm back. I have been having a bit of trouble with this chapter, so it took longer than I thought to post it. Plus I had a lot of homework. Sorry for the delay. Liri has become a good archer, just because it will be helpful, and she also developed a bit of an obsession with poison. As well, for those of you that have read The Son of Neptune, I'm pretending that the land beyond the gods is somewhere else. See if you can figure out where. PM me if you do. Anyways, enjoy the chapter… I hope.**

**~vivagreen**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

Liriana Pearl Jackson POV

I shoved some squares of ambrosia, a canteen of nectar, and a spare knife into a bag, along with some changes of clothes, a bottle of hand sanitizer, and 2 quivers of normal arrows, 2 bows, 3 knives, a sword, and some explosive and fire arrows. I thought this would be enough to last the journey. _No… wait._ I thought, and added some little vials of poison. _Oh, archery._ I thought. _A great way to take your mind off of things. _I had always been a good archer. Before Poseidon claimed me, everyone, including me, thought that I was a child of Apollo, even thought my brother was a son of Poseidon. _In fact, while Annabeth and Percy are sleeping, I might as well just go and try out these explosive and fire arrows._ I thought. It had been very nice of Apollo to go and get me them. The look on his face when he gave them to me…

_I had been in my room, packing. Looking at my ordinary arrows, I hoped they would be enough to get me through this quest and back to camp alive. That's when he appeared. Apollo, the sun god, held a few quivers of interesting looking arrows. _

"_These are for you," he said, with a sad, pitying look on his face. I, or course, took them._

"_Why are all the gods coming to visit me?" I burst out. It had been on my mind ever since Demeter had come to visit me. _

"_Why me?" I repeated. "Why am I so special?" _

_Apollo gave me a sad smile. "Because all of us, even Zeus and Demeter, know that there is a very high chance that you will die on this quest."_

"_So you're sending me to my death?" I said, outraged._

"_Well-"he began to say, but I cut him off._

"_Well you're all WRONG! I am going to come back from this quest alive, just you wait and see. Even if you all are sending me to my death in 'my best interests', I will survive. Everyone thinks I'm so delicate and nymph-like. I may be, I don't know. But what I do know is that I am a SURVIVOR on the inside. And I'm going to prove it." I shouted, anger completely overcoming my self-control and measure of respect for the gods._

"_Atta girl! That's the kind of fire I need to see. Take these arrows. Blue are explosive, red are fire. With these, that fire, and your water powers, you'll survive, sure enough. But be sure your water doesn't put out your fire. Shoot straight gal." And with that, he left._

_Hmm…_ I thought. _But be sure your water doesn't put out your fire._ What could that mean?

Percy Poseidon Jackson POV

_I was in a dark cave wrapped in fog by the ocean. The sea spray wetted the floor of the cave, and my sneakers along with it. Now, normally I like salt water, but this ocean felt different, it felt…sinister, as if the gods did not rule over this patch of land. Then all of a sudden, Poseidon appeared to me. _

"_Do not let Liri die on this quest," he said in a strained voice. "It pains me to be here, this is beyond my sphere of control, but I must warn you. Do not let Liri die, and avoid this patch of land. Do not…"_

_But I could not hear him or see him. The fog had stolen forward, and was getting so thick it felt like I was swimming. _

"_Dad?" I called, wading forward in the fog, but it condensed even more, soaking me to the core._

"_Dad!" I screamed, "Help!" _

_But I did not find him. All of a sudden, a bloodcurdling scream tore into the air._

"_**Liri**!" I cried. But it was too late. Because just as suddenly as it started, the scream had ended._

I awoke in a cold sweat. 

Annabeth Minerva Chase

I sat on the edge of Zeus' Fist, worrying about the quest, Percy, Liri, the camp, and Athena's warning. _Avoid the place where the river narrows, for that is the land beyond the gods, _she had said. _The place where the river narrows?_ I thought. _What kind of name is that? And there's a land __**beyond**__ the gods? _

**And there you go. A personal mystery for each main character. These mysteries and the prophecy together will form the backbone for the plot. If you can figure out where the land beyond the gods is, PM me. R&R!**

**~vivagreen**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been a long time since I last worked on this fic, and I've kinda lost the feel for it. I have discontinued it until inspiration comes and saves it. Sorry to any of you who liked it.  
>~vivagreen <strong>


End file.
